<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Give Up by Starbuck09256</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582194">Never Give Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256'>Starbuck09256</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, MSR, Season 8, per manum fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Give Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew things would change between them. She knew asking him something so deeply personal would have its challenges. But what she didn't expect but only dreamed is how hurt he was too. How devastated he was, how much he talked about it when there was still a chance. How he went out and bought a little onesie with a spaceship on it. How she found houses for sale in his web history. He even changed his will. She is heartbroken that she won't be the one to give him children. He deserves them. He holds her close the two of them cuddling in her bed as her sobs dissipated into the evening air. She strokes his cheek.</p><p>"Mulder, you should date, find someone to give you the beautiful children you deserve."</p><p>Her voice is sad but she tries to smile at him in that way that says I only want the best for you. He sighs sits up and rubs his face. She follows lets her hand rest on his back.</p><p>"You would be the most amazing father Mulder. Please, for me don't pass up the opportunity."</p><p>When he turns back to her, the hurt and anger are evident in the way he clenches his jaw.</p><p>"You want to know why my relationship with Diana ended?"</p><p>She looks shocked at the change in topic.</p><p>"Its not..my business." She mutters looking around her room afraid he will tell her something that she can't unknow.</p><p>"She wanted children and I didn't. I didn't want the distraction the responsibility. I didn't want any of it."</p><p>He sighs moving over to look at her, he touches her cheek. She looks slightly confused by his admission.</p><p>"And then I met you, and then you talked about uber scullys and from that day on, I realized what I didn't want was children with her. I didn't want her to be their mother. Not because she was a bad person or was lacking in any maternal instinct. But it was in that moment, I realized that the real reason we didn't work was because deep down I must have known. That she wasn't it for me. She wasn't the woman I was meant to spend my life with, and that it was you."</p><p>Her breathe catches and new tears form in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't care if our children are biologically ours. Would it be nice to have a mini you with hazel eyes, or mini me with your baby blues? Yes. But Scully."</p><p>He scoots closer dropping down to give her a soft kiss.</p><p>"You are more than enough for me. You always have been. You are certainly more than I deserve. So this didn't work, but that doesn't mean this is the end. That this journey to parenthood stops here. Because I'm all in. You've made me greedy Dana, now that I have you, I do want it all. But what I don't want, is it with anyone but you. You are the central part. Without you there isn't a dream or a fantasy. So tomorrow or next month or next year whenever you are ready, we will look into other options. There are plenty of kids who could use a fantastic overachieving doctor mom, and her weird spooky partner for a dad. And you might not be aware or maybe you are but, I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes if its what you want. But if it's not, and I just get to be with you, wake up with you, annoy you, kiss you, love you and cherish you for everything you've already given me, that's more than I could have ever dreamed for. But I will do anything, anything Scully, to help and make this dream of yours a reality. So we aren't giving up, we are changing strategy and you call the shots."</p><p>She can't imagine ever loving someone more than him. She leans forward kissing him fiercely. He grins kissing her back full force. When he wakes in the morning he finds her making them coffee his shirt slipping off her shoulder as she browses foster parent requirements. He grins dropping a kiss on her hair. His girl is a fighter and she never gives up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>